


Plance Oneshots

by SmallVoltronTrash



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But there is still angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventualy, F/M, I should be doing homework, It’s not all angst, Lance is tall, Might throw in other ships if asked, More tags later, No Smut, Pidge is still small, Yandere Lance, Yandere Lance and Keith Team up, but I am writing fanfics, but she will hurt you if you call her small, help how to write kisses, kiss, or Romance, pidge needs sleep, plance, taking requests, yandere keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallVoltronTrash/pseuds/SmallVoltronTrash
Summary: This will be a collection of short stories involving Pidge and Lance. Request are welcome!Also I may or may not throw in a few different ships other than Plance if requested. This is supposed to be mainly Plance but I still might include different ones.





	1. Request on this chapter please!

**Author's Note:**

> This is on wattpad as well so I will mention if a chapter was requested by someone on wattpad.

Hello! Hope you all enjoy this collection of plance oneshots! (I may also throw in other Pidge ships if requested depending on the ship.) I am open for requests but I do have a few thing to say before hand:

1) This book will NOT contain anything inappropriate (aka no smut). I do not feel comfortable writing any of that so please do not request that. 

2) I am a busy teen in high school, I don't always have the time to write stories. I may also have writers block but I will do my best to update quickly. Please be patient with me. I also will switch between doing a chapter here and doing a chapter in my main book War Syndrome. And also now a few other stories.

3)I will keep a list of requests that I need to do on the second chapter and then list the chapter the finished one shot is located next to it.

4) I am fine with receiving messages in private about a request if for some reason you don't want anyone to see in the comments you requested something. I will just label the request as anonymous. 

5) For those not minding people seeing your request please comment on this chapter. 

Thank you that is all! Have a wonderful day!


	2. Request List and Chapter Info

Short Stuff | Chapter 3 - Pidge is done with being called short. (FINISHED)

I have to | Chapter 4 - Pidge breaks under the pressure the other Paladins unknowingly put on her when Shiro is gone. Lance is the only one who notices in time to stop her from her near insanity as she stops sleeping for 96 hours. (FINISHED)

Vultures | Chapter 5 - A Avian AU where Pidge is picked on by some people because she can't fly yet and Lance comes to defend her. (FINISHED)

Late Night Author | Chapter 6 - Pidge is up late typing up some fan fiction [this is a Punk story] (FINISHED)

Who's it gonna be? | Chapter 7 - Two Paladins seem to have the hots for Pidge. Who is she going to chose? (FINISHED)

Hyperthermia | Chapter 8 - A story inspired by me freezing my butt off on the bus. (FINISHED)

What I saw in her/him | Chapter 9 - A school one shot (no space stuff) where they Lance and Pidge are forced to work together. Lance who is not a good student but still the good looking guy of the school tried to hide the fact that he needs to work with the nerdy girl. Pidge on the other hand doesn't care as long as he pulls his own weight but she is constantly bullied and excluded for her gifts. The two bonds and Lance puts her under his care as he starts to fall for her. (Currently Writing)

Paladin Dear | Chapter 10 - Pidge gets kidnapped by Lotor and almost  forced to marry him in order to form an alliance with Voltron

It Hurts | Chapter 11 - Pidge thinks loverboy Lance likes Allura. She starts to distance herself from him until one day he asks why.


	3. Short Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a request

* * *

"Lance! Give me it back!" Pidge yelled. She was jumping up trying to swipe her laptop back from her boyfriends hands. She loved him like no tomorrow but sometimes he got on her nerves. She was working on improving her hacking program when he had come up to her asking for a kiss. She told him no and that she was busy. His response, using his freakishly tall stature against her. Now in reality he wasn't freakishly tall it was just Pidge unfortunately was not gifted with the gene for height.

The Cuban just smirked waving it teasingly above her head. "Not until I get a kiss short stuff."

"Don't call me short." Pidge growled continuing to leap for the laptop.

"And what will you do if I don't my itty bitty pigeon?~" Lance purred with a smile. He knew pointing out her height made her mad. It wasn't uncommon for him to make nick names involving her size.

That was a clear challenge. She knew exactly what she was going to do, Lance made the mistake of balancing more on his left foot. Something Pidge had spotted earlier. His relaxed stance would cost him.

"This." With that Pidge stopped jumping and used her foot to hook above his ankle. Before he could react she pulled his right foot from underneath him grabbing her laptop as his arm dropped down waving for balance. She grinned victoriously until instead of falling back Lance fell forward on top of her.

Pidge let out a shriek of surprise that quickly turned to a 'Oof' when they fell to the ground. Luckily for Pidge Lance had caught himself halfway with his arms so he didn't land completely on top of her.

"You know Pidge if you wanted me to pin you all you had to do is ask." Lance said grinning.

"Lance you know that's not what I meant to happen." Pidge said red faced pushing him away.

"Well it's not what you meant to happen but I for one am going to get that kiss you owe me."  
Pidge looked up as Lance gave her a quick peck on the lips and stood up. He offered her a hand in which she took standing up then pulling him towards him.

"That could be barely called a kiss. If you're going to go through all this trouble give me a real one."

"Gladly." Lance answered leaning down. He raised her chin gently and brought his lips to hers. Once their lips made contact Pidge kissed him back passionately. After a minute they broke away.

"Now that was a real kiss." Pidge hummed happily. The disturbance earlier now forgiven.

Lance smugly smiled "I'm glad you enjoyed it short stuff."

"Lance I swear." Pidge warned. "Did you not learn your lesson?"

"What, that I get a kiss when I call you my Tiny bird?"

Pidge knocked his feet out from underneath him again with hardly any hesitation. This time he didn't land on top of her as he fell backwards.

"Now let me work Lance." She walked away grabbing her laptop of the floor and sitting at the work desk with a smile. She wouldn't admit it but she liked that last nickname, she hoped he'd call her it again soon. And he probably would, Lance always seemed to know the ones she liked.

"Of course my Little Bird but I require another kiss before I do." Lance said getting up and walking over to Pidge. Pidge looked up from her laptop screen then at Lance. Work could wait she had something better than a that computer. Lance.

"Know what screw this." She shut the laptop with a clack and began to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short and poorly written, I'm not used to writing one shot and anything involving kisses. I hope you all still enjoyed it though. Remember to send request! Please review!


	4. I Have To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a wattpad user and friend UnknownAuthor707

Pidge was sitting at one of the castles many computers with her forehead resting in her hand. It was about four o'clock in the morning she hadn't slept all night, in fact, she couldn't remember the last time she slept. When was that? Two... no three days ago..? She couldn't be sure anymore. It wasn't like she hadn't pulled all-nighters before but this was different and it was affecting her but now that Shiro was gone everyone was going to her to help make plans for battles, requesting upgrades for their own lions and trusting in her to find Shiro. 

Sure just like the all-nighters she would do in the past she also helped plan missions but not by herself. It really was a group thing. Pidge would just add on her input, correcting things, adding things and sometimes suggesting completely different ideas. But now that Shiro was gone they seemed to expect her to create the majority of the missions set up. Always commenting 'You're the smart one here, what should we do?' 

That's the thing yes she was smart but she was not used to all this pressure they were giving her. She could only do so many things at once. 

Pidge dropped her hand back down to get back to trying to locate where ever Shiro could be. Keith yelled at her a few days ago telling her she wasn't trying hard enough. That she needed to try harder. The others told Keith to knock it off and to go cool off but never once said that they knew she was trying in fact even Hunk asked her afterward. 'Have you tried everything you can think of?' She knew he wasn't trying to be mean he just missed Shiro like everyone else.

The screen in front of her face grew blurry for a minute and she shook her head trying to wake up. 

"I can't sleep now... I still have things everyone needs me to do." She pushed her self up out of her seat and started walking slowly to the kitchen. 

"I'll grab some of that space coffee stuff and see if it helps wake me up." She mumbled to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly thought she saw something purple standing there. Pidge spun to face it out of reflex her hand reaching for where her bayard should be. She frowned in confusion when there was nothing there. 

After a good minute, Pidge relaxed and got out of her fighting stance taking a few steps forward her feet echoing in the hall. "I'm just getting paranoid that's all. It's early and nobody's up yet so I'm just letting my imagination get to me." She said to herself. 

'But what if it wasn't your imagination..? You saw it yesterday too.'

At that thought Pidge sped up her walking her hand in position for her weapon. She made it to the kitchen and looked around cautiously then went to go pull the drink out of the cabinet. Pidge expressed a noise of irritation when she saw that it was moved to the highest self. It was a self that if anyone wanted it they would require a chair. Why did they put it up there? Nevertheless, she climbed up on the counter to grab one. 

"I moved those so you would stop drinking them Pigeon" 

It was Lance. Pidge shouted scared half to death by Lance's unannounced presence and fell off the counter. 

"Ow! Lance don't scare me like that!" Pidge yelled sitting up to glare at him. 

The paladin in front of her was in his signature blue rob, blue lion slippers and a face mask plastered on.

"Sorry, Pidge are you ok?" Lance said trying to help her up.

"I'm fine aside from the mini heart attack you gave me." She growled getting up swaying on her feet for a second. Lance gave her a look of concern that she missed and reached to pick up the bottle of space coffee equivalent. Sweet sweet caffeine, or whatever it was. She wasn't sure all she knew it worked like caffeine. 

"Pidge I don't think you should be drinking any more of that, you need to get some sleep. I can see bags under your eyes." Lance said grabbing the bottle before she could. Pidge gave him a glare and wrenched it out of his hands unscrewing the cap. 

"Can't I have work to do and I have to check to see if I got anything else that might help us find Shiro," Pidge told him taking a drink of the brown liquid. She scrunched her nose up at the sour and bitter taste. It wasn't exactly delicious like coffee but she still drank it. Gotta stay awake somehow. 

"Pidge you don't even like them." Lance sighed watching her face. 

"No, but it does its job," Pidge said in annoyance then added. "What are you even doing up? You are usually fast asleep at this time and not up till everyone else is up."

"My girlfriend is missing from bed once again, the pillow trick only works so long," Lance informed her. Every night they'd go to bed and when he would fall asleep she would slip out of his arms and her pillow in place of her. She would do it every morning since unlike him she would wake up an hour earlier. She thought since it worked in the mornings before maybe it would work to keep him asleep at night too. Seems she was wrong. 

Lance was still talking about something. She was vaguely aware of it slowly losing her grasp at the world around her. Everything just kinda faded till the next thing she knew she was jerking her head up hearing Lances voice. 

"...dge, p...., Pidge" her vision swam till it focused. Lances face was close to hers, she could smell the charcoal in the mask he was using. He was keeping her from falling forward his hands on her shoulders. 

"Pidge come back to bed you just passed out standing up." Worry and concern filled his voice. She looked back at his ocean blue eyes and shook her head adjusting her feet so she didn't need to lean on him anymore. 

"I'm sorry Lance I can't I have things to do," Pidge said then looked down at the ground sighing. The bottle of space coffee must have slipped out of her hand when she passed out. She turned away from Lance to find something to clean it up when she felt him grab her arm. 

"Pidge I'm not kidding, you need to sleep. We can clean this up in the morning." He tried to gently lead her away and out of the kitchen but that only ticked her off. Pidge wrenched her arm back.

"NO, I already said no. Everyone is counting on me to find Shiro. To help with their lions and more. I don't have time to sleep. Sleep is luxury I can't afford right now." Pidge told him going back to cleaning up the mess. He reluctantly didn't pester her anymore to sleep knowing this wasn't a battle he could win right now. 

Lance came over and hugged her planting a kiss on her forehead. "Just don't work yourself too hard, and please take a nap later." He mumbled before shuffling off leaving her by herself. The room was silent aside from the sound of a new bottle being opened.

~One daytime skip brought to you by its 2:00 am while I'm writing this part~

"Why haven't you found him yet? You should have found him by now." Kieth demanded to know. Pidge looked up at him with tired eyes. She didn't sleep again that night still looking for Shiro. Keith was getting increasingly impatient and demanding. She didn't reply she was almost to exhausted to think at this point. 

"You are the smartest one here, tell me why can't you find him!" Kieth was starting to yell. 

"Keith why don't we go take a walk around the castle." Hunk came over to try to lead him away. Pidge wished he had come to get Keith sooner but she didn't ask anyone to grab him because she felt like she deserved to be yelled at. Keith shook off the yellow Paladins arm but walked out of the room with him still growling. The only one left was Pidge. She turned back to her screen and maps pulled up. 

She stared at them, then in one swift motion, she flung her laptop across the room and everything on the desk. 

"WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING?" Pieces of tech and different items were scattered across the room as she yelled. 

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS WHY CAN'T I FIND ONE PERSON?" She continued to shout her frustrations as tears started forming in her eyes. Now that everything was removed from the desk she attempted to push it over. 

Pidge was too sleep deprived to put enough strength to knock it over and instead ungraciously dropping to the floor, now sobbing at full force. She felt two arms wrap around her and pull her close in which she gratefully leaned into. 

"I can't do it all. I'm trying but I can't. I can't do it. I'm supposed to be smart but I can't find him." Pidge sobbed onto the person's shirt. Who it was she'd worry about later. They rocked her gently. "I know Pidgey, I know." Lances voice was a soft mumble as if he worried that if spoke any louder he might frighten her. 

"They keep telling me to find him because I'm the smart one." She buried her head into who she now recognized as Lance's chest. "But apparently I'm not smart enough too. I'm trying." She sobbed. He rubbed her back in soothing motions. Pidge could tell he was saying something but she didn't catch what over her crying. 

She cried into his shirt till a large part of it was soaked with her tears. Lance never moved away only listening and comforting her. After about twenty minutes her sobs ceased and she stayed silent in his arms. Oh how she had missed those arms. 

"Thank you..." Pidge told him feeling a little embarrassed and even more tired now from her break down. 

"Of course Pidge." He answered, "Are you feeling better..?"

"Yes much better." She said moving her arms to wrap around his torso and her head resting on his left shoulder.

"Sometimes you just got to let everything out, and if your feeling embarrassed don't we've all broken down at some point." He assured still holding the smaller girl in his arms. "And I'll be here anytime you need to let anything else on your chest. You can come to me anytime." 

Pidge smiled a little. How did he always know how she was feeling. Instead of saying 'Thank you' once again instead she moved her head to give him a kiss on the lips which he returned with the same amount of love. Pulling back from him she met his eyes.

"Now why don't we go take a nap, I know you need one," Lance suggested. Instead of protesting she nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting tired of seeing purple figures in the corner of my vision anyways." She laughed a little mentioning the sleep deprived hallucinations that scared her earlier. Lance smiled at her compliance and stood up holding Pidge bridle style. 

"Off we go then my little bird." Pidge didn't protest to tired to do so and not wanting to leave Lance's arms. Before they made it halfway down the hall she was fast asleep and didn't wake up till the next morning refreshed and better.

Bonus —- 

She was met with a group apology at breakfast and even Keith was sincere. She could only think it was Lances doing. 

And Shiro was found a week later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep still can’t write kissing scenes, oh well please review!


	5. Vultures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Requested

Garrison school for the gifted.

Just a school to some.  
A hangout for others.  
A prison in some eyes.  
A place for opportunity for many.  
Or a place to be attacked some students found.

The Garrison school for the gifted, the GSFG for short, was a school for children with potential to become some of the best flyers and a possibility of being chosen to explore past the Atean Forest that the Avians resided in. When avian children's wings were done growing into their wing type but the feathers still downy feathers a doctor would either say nothing and congratulate the child on getting their wing type or the doctor would recommend them to join GSFG. 

It wasn't just wing type being a factor it was also bone durability and strength in the wings. Pidge at the age of 8 was told that like her parents and brother that she should join the GSFG when she was old enough. 

Now 7 years later she now was one of the best students. In academics that is. Unlike most of the others in her grade, she could not fly yet. Her flight feathers taking their sweet time to grow much to her frustration. This made her a target for bullies, after finding out she still couldn't fly they came after her more and more. 

She just hoped this year maybe they'd back off a bit. Pidge was so tired of the taunts and insults that she changed her name to the nickname Matt gave her. Pidge now wore a large long sleeve shirt so she could hide her wings comfortably underneath the fabric. That year over the summer after molting her used to be white feathers now had light green tips and spots. She had no need to bring extra attention to herself with the new strange markings. 

\---  
Pidge stood outside of the large beige building she would call home for the next ten months. Her initial instinct was to go straight to her old room. But that wasn't the case this year. This was the year she would be assigned to a group. She wouldn't be staying in the main buildings dorms at all. The groups had their own small buildings.

Pidge was about to walk forward before an unwelcome voice greeted her. 

"Hey look! If it isn't the nerd! I surprised they even let you come back." 

Pidge could hear the sound of air hitting wings as she turned to look at who was landing. Lotor. A 5th year and the biggest jerk in school. Always acting like he was at the top of the roost. She was surprised to see that his usual companions were missing. Still, even if it was just Lotor that meant trouble. 

"Really? I think I'm more surprised. I didn't know they let idiots come to school here." Pidge responded back trying to sound confident when in reality she had grown weary from the constant insults. Still, she felt a twinge of satisfaction when she watched the dark purple feathers on his wings fluff in clear irritation. Score one for the 'prey'. Lotor narrowed his yellow eyes and stomped forward so he now towered over her. 

Resisting the urge to shrink back from him and hiding her nervous intake of air she lifted her chin meeting his angered glare with her own steely eye gaze. It was times like these she really hated being so small. Pidge refused to show him what he wanted, submission, fear or sadness. 

"You want to say that again chicken?" Lotor spat in her face. Everything suddenly got quiet. The conversations of different groups talking ceased when they heard what Lotor said.

Her glare faltered for a moment. It wasn't the first time cruel names were used to describe her inability to fly, however, never had Lotor called her a chicken. Chicken was the lowest name you could use when talking to another avian. And boy did it hurt, she couldn't believe how much it hurt to be called that. Pidge was aware of the crowd that was starting to form. Lotor chuckled, she knew he noticed the reaction she had. 

Backing up a few steps with a grin his right hand under his left elbow and his left hand open with the palm up to the sky he addressed the crowd. "Look, everyone, " he turned around slowly to see the avains gathering and pointed to Pidge with a wing. "can you believe what this school has come to, accepting chickens."

Lotor by himself or even with a couple of his buddies she could handle but now surrounded by bystanders and some agreeing to his insult, that was a different story. Closterphobia from the group of avians growing in size by the minute anxiety sparked in her chest, she didn't even realize Lotor was still talking for a minute or the fact some tears were threatening to spill.

"Chickens have no place in this school." 

And that did it. Much to her embarrassment a few tears started to fall down her face. She heard a couple shouts to the left side of the crowd and angry groans as someone was forcefully making their way to the center.

"Move it! Coming through!" A tan boy with shockingly blue eyes broke through and walked in front of her. She half expected the new comer to join in on insulting her but instead he gave her a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to them," He told her wiping a tear for a second winking then turning his head to stare down Lotor angrily and yelling loud enough so everyone could hear, "they're all just a bunch of vultures." And that did it all the avians in the crowd started to shout and many had their wings completely fluffed. 

Lotor was fuming his wings slightly open and started walking towards her and her defender. He removed his hand from her shoulder walking forward to meet Lotor his wings also partially open from what she could tell, it was hard because like her he was hiding his wings but the back of his brown jacket was slightly raised. Pidges eyes widened and silence fell upon the crowd, approaching someone with your wings like that meant you wanted to fight. This stranger was about to get in a fight because of her. The crowd started to call for a fight and Pidge grabbed the strangers arm. "Stop you'll get in trouble!"

He looked over and her and flashed a smile. "Sin preocupaciones [no worries], I got this." He shook off her hand turning to Lotor. 

The two males stood nearly a inch a part both trying to be as tall as possible for a second before Lotor made the first move slamming into him and knocking him to the ground. Cheers erupted from the crowd. 

Pidge gasped and went to help him but he got back on his feet quickly by himself and slammed back into Lotor with just as much force. He grabbed Lotor's shirt collar raising his fist to punch his face. 

"LANCE MCCLAIN, LOTOR GALRA WHAT IS GOING ON?" The avians in the crowd parted as Iverson walked through. 

Both students looked up at Iverson and stood up dusting the dirt off their clothes. 

"Sir-" Lotor was cut off by Iverson.

"I want both of you in my office NOW, fighting is not tolerated." he turned walking towards the building. Lotor and Lance followed. Pidge ran up to the boy she now knew as Lance quickly. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

Lance stopped walking to talk to her. "But I did, We chickens have to stick together you know?" Pidge was shocked, she wasn't the only one who couldn't fly yet? He grinned once again and lowered his head to be eye level with Pidge. "and I couldn't stand and let such a cute girl get picked on." Pidge flushed red.

"Maybe we will see each other around again until then -" Lance didn't get to finish his sentence when Iverson bellowed "MR.MCCLAIN GET YOUR BEHIND OVER HERE." 

Yes, sir! Sorry sir!" He shouted running to catch up to the teacher.

Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this set up so I might be able to make a full fledged fanfic out of this, should I?
> 
> Please Review!


	6. Late Night Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a wattpad user LovaboiL0nce
> 
> This is Punk and Klance not Plance

{Requested by LovaboiL0nce}

Tap, Tap, Tap, click. Tap. 

Pidges small fingers danced across her laptop keyboard quick. She bit the right side of her lower lip in concentration the light from laptop illuminating her face. The bags underneath her eyes were easy to see, Pidge had been up all night working on her secret past time.

"Almost done..." She mumbled. Pidge had been repeating those two words since 11. Almost done in Pidge meant 'I am going to keep working on this till I can't anymore or finish'. Not necessarily a bad thing but it could be when it contributes to her already messed up sleep schedule. 

"Just a little more.. just need-" Pidge froze when her bedroom door started to make the familiar click in the internal mechanics. Someone was about to come in. She quickly slams the laptop lid shut and shoves it the side and not a moment too soon. 

The light from the hallway filled her messy room and Hunks shadow cast on her boxes and a pile of clothes she wasn't sure if they were clean or dirty at this point. "Hey Pidge just wanted to see if you were up, Breakfast is done." 

Pidge gave a stretch like she had just gotten up, it was a little more exaggerated than she meant it to be. "Yep just woke up, I'll be out in a minute!"  The look she got from Hunk was disbelief and he slowly looked over at the laptop next to her then back. Pidge stood up on her bed causally knocking the blanket that was previously in her lap onto the laptop. She stood there for a few moments and when Hunk still didn't move to leave. 

"Hunk leave unless you want to watch me get changed." She said arms crossed tapping her foot against the mattress. The samoan's face flushed red instantly.

"Um uh, sorry! Yeah, I'll just go back to the dinning hall." Hunk backed out so the doors closed. Pidge laughed a little to herself at how easily she could cause Hunk to get flustered at times. She plopped back down on her bed legs crossed and grabbed her laptop out to type out what should have been the last sentence. Finishing it she smiled but then realized the horror that part of the paragraph was missing. It must have happened when she closed her laptop so forcefully. She sighed and quickly started retyping the sentences. 

Fifteen minutes past and now she was officially finished. Scanning it all to double check everything was in order she smiled. "Yes! I finished writing my Klance fanfiction!" she cheered proudly punching the air. 

Her doors opened and this time she hadn't noticed the tale tell click she usually catches. Keith stood in her doorway looking extremely uncomfortable. Pidge's eyes went wide and with a foot closed her laptop and shoved it underneath one of the comforters. 'Oh quiznak I really hope he didn't hear me.'

"I uh was coming to check on you and see if you were coming to breakfast since you were taking so long." Keith spoke as Pidge scooted off the bed nodding nervously. 

"I I'm coming!" She walked over and Keith backed up to let Pidge through. They were both quiet on their way down to the dining hall the air around them tense until Keith spoke up.

"How long have you worked on that fanfic...?" Keith asked sounding like he feared the answer. Pidge didn't answer it right away stopping her tracks to look at Keith with a death glare.

"Tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE that I write fanfiction and space bro or not you are dead."

Keith nodded quickly in a fearful manner as Pidges threats were not to be ignored. She wouldn't actually kill him but she'd still make him miserable. When she was assured he would say anything she continued "Ever since that one time when you came to talk to me about how you liked Lance, so about a month ago. Turns out being a paladin doesn't leave you with a lot of time to write."

"Dang..." Keith mumbled quietly.

"Yup.." Pidge responded pushing her glasses up and walking back in the direction of the dining hall Keith following in suit.

"Have you written fanfics about others on the ship than Lance and me..?"

"Yep."

"Have you written a fanfiction about you and Hunk before?"

Pidge froze red faced and turned to look at Keith sputtering "Wh what! No! Why would I do that?!?"

"Because you're crushing on him. It's extremely obvious."

"No I am not! And even if I was then the story would be a self-insert and those are kinda cringey in my opinion." Pidge denied crossing her arms. 

"Says the girl already being cringey by writing fanfics about her friends." Keith retorted. "Anyways you should just go and talk to Hunk, tell him how you feel. He likes you back, I can tell."

Pidge was about to tell him no as in there was no way she could confess to Hunk. But Pidge realized she could bring her fanfiction to life. "Ok but only if you confess to Lance."

It was Keith's turn to stop walking and turn red like his jacket. "No no no no, no."

"If you want me to talk to Hunk then, yes yes yes yes, yes!" she told him. Keith let out a few grumbles. 

"Fine, I'll confess and you better go confess too."

"I will." They shook hands in agreement outside the dining hall then entered to talk to their crushes. In the end Lance rejected Keith and Hunk rejected Pidge. Just kidding both males happy admitted that they liked the person confessinG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	7. Who’s It Gonna Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one was to be kinda a joke chapter. (Sorry it's so short) I saw a thing on quotev some posted on their activity and decided to make a chapter based on it. Hope you all enjoy.

Everyone was well aware of the so-called "rivalry" between Lance and Keith. Their fights were kept to a minimum and when they did break out Shiro would stop them.

However, suddenly the fights went from minimum to maximum. They could hardly be in the same room without doing something to make the other mad. At times the team didn't even know why they were fighting, but they seemed to die down whenever Pidge walked in the room or they started up when one was next to Pidge. 

Coran watched this one day and told them in a joking manner "You two are acting like a couple of Yorglocs competing for a female whenever Pidge is around." 

Lance and Keith's faces flushed a little red.

"We are not competing for Pidge!" Keith told Coran, Lance nodding in agreement. A strange sight to see as they never got along those days. 

It didn't last long when Lance spoke up, "And even if we were, Pidge would choose me!" 

"She would not! Pidge would pick me." Keith snarled getting in Lances face. Coran raised both his hands up nervously.

"Woah now let's not get in a fight." 

"WE ARN'T FIGHTING!" They yelled at Coran in unison. The older Altean slowly backed out of the room not wanting to deal with it. Pidge was walking by at the time and gave Coran a questioning look when he left the room fearfully. 

"Lance and Keith are becoming aggressive. And I thought Yorglocs were bad. I'm not getting in between those two." Coran answered her walking down the hall quickly. 

"I think I'll go get a pod ready just in case..." 

Pidge watched for a minute and dragged a hand across her face with a groan. "Looks like I'm going to go break up a fight, what are they two years old, Rover 2.0?" She looked at the drone she had built after the first one she stole was destroyed. Pidge waved for it to follow her into the room. Sure enough, Lance and Keith were tussling on the floor yelling.

"STOP, WHAT ARE YOU? QUIZNAKING TODDLERS?" Pidge yelled at them, they froze then quickly stood up.

"Oh Hey Pigeon." Lance greeted with a smile. Keith growled a bit at the side when Lance called her Pigeon.

"Don't 'Hey Pigeon' me Lance." she had her arms crossed, "What in space was it this time you guys decided to fight about." 

Keith and sent a glare towards each other. 

"You know what? I'm tired of fighting so I'm just going to solve it all now. Pidge would you be my girlfriend?"

"Wait?!? What?!?" Pidges shocked exclamation was downed out by Lance.

"No she's not going to be yours she's going to be mine! Pidge will you be my girlfriend? I have loved you longer than Mullet and you are-" Lance was now interrupted by Keith.

"You were the last to figure out Pidge was a girl! Heck, you had to be told! You aren't right for her I am, I loved her before you!"

"I loved Pidge before I even knew she was Katie and she deserves someone who can take care of her. You'll probably just run off and leave her just like you did that one time!"

Lance and Keith continued to argue back and forth about how they would be the better one for Pidge. Pidge stood still in shock trying to comprehend what was happening. Two boys were fighting over her. Both saying they loved her. She never even had anyone before on earth say they liked her and now two? 

"Pidge! Will it be me or him?" Lance now asked her. Pidge looked between the two frantically.

"I uh I, I choose.." Pidge didn't want to make a decision. She wasn't ready for this. She was better with technology not people. Technology! That was it!

"I choose R Rover!" she said grabbing Rover 2.0. The looks of devastation on both of their faces made her feel bad but she wasn't about to tell Lance yes about being his girlfriend because one she wasn't brave enough to, two she didn't want to hurt Keith. And three they were in the middle of a giant space war. 

"What." Keith deadpanned.

"I chose Rover." Pidge repeated. Lance started walking out of the room. Keith looked at Pidge sadly before shuffling out of the room after Lance. 

When they were out of earshot and sight Keith turned to Lance. "Truce till we get rid of the scrap metal?" 

Lance shook his hand. "Truce. Let's get that robot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do to multiple request on Wattpad to make a sequel to this chapter I will be making one in the future. 
> 
> Please Review!


End file.
